I can't believe this
by Draco-Harry-Lover-1
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been dating since 2 years after the final battle... When Draco leaves Hermione she finds something out... 10 years later Draco returns and he finds out what Hermione has been hiding from him all this time...
1. The run in

Hermione's pov:

I was sitting here when my daughter Aphrodite came down the stairs. She was 10 years old and she looks just like her father. When I got pregnant with her I was gonna tell him but he ended up breaking up with me. The father of my daughter is Draco Malfoy.

_Flashback:(No one's pov:)_

_Hermione just got back from the doctor's office. She found out she was a month pregnant. Draco and Hermione were still a couple, Hermione was waiting for him to get here so she could tell him. There was a knock on her front door. Hermione answered it to see Draco._

_"Hey" Hermione said._

_"Hi" He said coming in._

_"Is there something wrong?" Asked Hermione._

_"I think we should break up" Replied Draco._

_"Why?" Asked Hermione sad._

_"Because I met someone else" Replied Draco._

_"Who?" Asked Hermione._

_"Tracey Davis" Said Draco._

_"Hope you will be happy together, now leave" Hermione had tears running down her face._

_Draco nodded and left. Hermione sat there and cried. She was gonna have to go through this alone._

_End of flashback:(Hermione's pov:)_

It's okay now. I gave birth to the most beautiful daughter. Aphrodite Jenny Granger. Harry and Ron helped me out with her and they still do. They keep telling me to track down Draco and tell him but I'm doing fine on my own. Aphrodite pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Mom" Said Aphrodite.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why don't I look like you?" Asked Aphrodite sitting next to me.

"You look like your father, that's why, but with my smarts" I smiled.

"Oh, what was he like?" Asked Aphrodite.

"Can we not talk about that?" I asked.

"Okay, can we get something to eat?" Asked Aphrodite.

"Sure, go get ready" I replied.

She nodded and went to her room. She really did look like Draco with the blond hair, the gray eyes, the looks, they were similar. I waited down stairs and finally she came down in a black shirt with a black short sleeve v-neck and red flats. We walked out of the house and I grabbed her hand and disapparated to Diagon Alley. We were walking when someone stopped us.

"Hermione" Said a familiar voice.

Aphrodite was walking ahead of me so she didn't know that I turned around and came face to face with Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius Malfoy.

"Hi" I said.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Draco.

"I could ask you the same thing" I replied.

"Spending time with my parents, you?" He asked.

Before I could speak Aphrodite came running up.

"Mommy come on" Said Aphrodite.

Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius looked shocked and put the pieces together and looked at me.

"Who is her father?" Asked Narcissa.

**A/N: yeah the character are OOC.**


	2. The secret

Hermione's POV:

The Malfoy's looked at me for the answer and I looked at Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite, can you run fast?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Run!" I yelled.

She took off running and I ran with her. I turned around to see Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius running after us. She went down an alley and I followed her, I grabbed her hand and we apparated to our house. I unlocked the door and we went in and I locked the door back up.

"Mom, who was that?" Asked Aphrodite.

"Honey that was someone who broke mommy's heart" I replied.

"What did he do?" Asked Aphrodite.

"Well we dated and he broke up with mommy for someone else" I sighed.

"Oh, but we didn't get food" She said.

"I'll make something, what do you want?" I asked.

"Mac and cheese" She smiled.

"Okay, if you want you can watch TV" I smiled.

"Okay" She smiled back.

I walked into the kitchen and I made Mac and cheese. Damn, now Draco no's.

Draco's POV:

My parents and I chased after Hermione and Aphrodite I think her name was. We saw them go into an alley and we followed them there and they weren't there.

"Damn it" I said.

"Draco, it's okay" Said my mom.

"No it's not, that little girl looks just like me" I replied.

"We no son, we saw it" Replied my dad.

I saw Harry Potter come out of a store.

"Come on" I said.

I went over to Harry and taped him. He turned around and looked shocked.

"Draco Malfoy, haven't seen you in a while" Harry said.

"Yeah I know, but let me ask you something" I said.

"Shoot" He replied.

"Who is the father to Hermione's daughter?" I asked.

"How did you no Hermione had a kid?" Asked Harry.

"We just saw them and when we asked her, she and the girl ran and now there gone, so spit it out Potter" I said.

"I can't tell you" Replied Harry.

"Come on Potter just pluck up the courage and tell me" I replied.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked away. I followed him.

"Come on can't you tell me?" I asked.

"No" Replied Harry.

"Seriously" I said.

"Are you begging?" He asked amused.

"What if I was, will you tell me?" I asked.

"No" Harry replied.

"Come on Potter tell me" I said.

"Why? You broke Hermione's heart, you don't deserve it" Replied Harry walking away.

My parents and I caught up with him again.

"I no and I'm sorry, but can you at least tell me?" I asked.

Harry looked at us.

"If I tell you, will you leave me the hell alone?" Asked Harry.

"No promises" I replied.

Harry glared at me and I caved.

"Fine" I sighed.

"Hermione's daughter's dad is you" Harry replied.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I asked hurt.

"She was the day you broke up with her, but after you did it she thought that if she told you, you would have to stay with her and she didn't want to force you" Harry replied.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Aphrodite Jenny Granger" Harry replied.

"I'm guessing the little girl is 10" I said.

"Yup" Replied Harry.

"Who did she name the godparents?" I asked.

"Ginny the godmother and me the godfather" Harry replied.

"Thanks" I said.

"Welcome" Harry replied.

Harry walked away and I turned to my parents.

"I feel like such an ass" I said.

"Honey it's okay" Replied my mom.

I held my hand out and she took it and my dad grabbed my other hand along with my mom's and we apparated home.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I was busy.**


	3. Private investigators

Draco's POV:

I hired a private investigator to track down Hermione and my daughter. My mom came home with all these bags. My dad and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What's that?" Asked my dad.

"Stuff for Aphrodite" Said my mom.

"Mom!" I said.

"What? She is my grand daughter, I have to spoil her" Replied my mom with a smile.

"That's if Hermione let's me see her" I said.

"Why wouldn't she?" Asked my dad.

"I hurt her and left her" I said in a 'duh' voice.

"She wouldn't do that" Replied my mother.

"Never no" I said.

My mom put the bags down and pulled out a black shirt that said her name.

"Really mom" I said pointing to it.

"Yes, I thought it was cute" Said my mom.

"Draco" Said my dad looking at me with a 'shut up' look.

"It is cute" I said.

My mom smiled. There was a knock on my door and my mom put down the shirt and answered it. Soon Gary the private investigator came in.

"I have some stuff" Said Gary.

"Have a seat" Said my dad.

My mom, dad, and I sat on the couch while Gary sat on the chair across from us.

"I have Aphrodite's birth certificate" Said Gary handing it to me.

"Anything else?" Asked my mom.

"Yeah, I followed Hermione, Aphrodite, and you said to also follow Harry Potter and I did and I took photos".

Gary put all the photos on the table and we looked at them. Some were of Aphrodite and Hermione, Hermione, Harry, and Aphrodite, and Harry and Aphrodite.

"Did you get the address?" I asked.

"I followed Harry Potter to this house and than checked to see who owned it and it belonged to Hermione" Said Gary pointing to the picture.

"Thank you" I said.

"Here is the address" Said Gary handing me paper.

"Thank you so much" Said my dad.

"Welcome" He replied.

Gary left and I looked at my parents.

"So when do we go over there?" Asked my mom.

"No I will" I said.

"She is our grand daughter and we want to see her" Said my mom.

"Fine, when do you want to go?" I asked.

"Now" Said my mom with a smile.

Hermione's POV:

I was sitting here by myself. Aphrodite is upstairs. I heard the door open and close and saw Harry.

"Hey" I said.

"Hermione there is something you should no" Said Harry.

"What is it?" Asked Hermione.

"Remember how you said that you thought someone was following us when we were out today?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Well I called a private investigator to check it out and Draco hired someone to follow us and I think the private investigator was following me here" Harry said.

"What?" I shouted.

Aphrodite came down.

"Mom what's wrong?" Asked Aphrodite.

"Pack a bag of stuff because we are leaving" I said.

"Okay" She said going back upstairs.

"You can stay with Ginny and I" Said Harry.

"Thanks" I said.

Harry and I ran upstairs and packed a suit case full of stuff.

"Ready" Said Aphrodite coming into my room.

"Okay" I said zipping up my suit case.

Harry took Aphrodite's suit case and walked downstairs with her. I followed. We walked to the door and Aphrodite opened it and we saw Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius Malfoy.


	4. Off to Harry's

Hermione's POV:

I was shocked and pulled Aphrodite to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You no why" Said Draco.

"Aphrodite go upstairs" I said looking at her.

"No, the kid stays here" Said Draco.

"Aphrodite" I said.

Aphrodite walked upstairs.

"Seriously?" Said Draco.

"Yup" I said.

"You can't keep my daughter from me" Said Draco.

"You left remember, you have no right" I replied.

"I didn't no you were pregnant" Said Draco.

"Harry take the bags upstairs" I said giving Harry a look.

"Okay" Said Harry grabbing the bags and going upstairs.

I watched Harry go upstairs and I turned back to Draco.

Harry's POV:

When I got upstairs I went into Aphrodite's room.

"Come on" I said.

"Where we going?" She asked.

"Over my house" I said handing her, her suit case.

I grabbed her hand and disapparted to my home. I put Hermione's suit case down.

"I will be right back, tell aunt Ginny that you and mommy will be staying here for a little bit" I said.

"Okay" She said.

I apprated back to Hermione's house. I walked down the stairs to see them talking.

"She's not just yours she's mine to" Said Draco.

I grabbed her hand and disapparted to my house.

Draco's POV:

I was confused than I ran up the stairs and looked in all the rooms. The suit cases were gone just like Hermione and Aphrodite. I ran back downstairs.

"Their gone" I said.

"We can get Gary to track them" Said my mom.

I nodded and we walked out of the house and disapparated back to our home.


	5. Aphrodite know's

Hermione's POV:

When Harry and I arrived at his house I saw my daughter with Ginny, Albus, Lily, and James. We walked into the living room and Ginny looked up and walked over.

"What happened?" Asked Ginny.

I told her the whole story.

"BASTARD!" Ginny shouted and the kids looked at us.

"Ginny" I said.

"Sorry" She said to the kids.

"Mom, who was that guy?" Asked Aphrodite.

I looked at Harry and Ginny and they gave me a nod that I should tell her. I sat down on a chair across from the kids.

"That man was your father" I said.

Aphrodite gasped.

"Why did we leave?" Asked Aphrodite.

"Because your father left me" I said.

"He never wanted me?" Asked Aphrodite with tears coming down her face.

I looked at Harry. Harry kneeled down in front of her.

"Aphrodite, things happen, something's may be bad and something's may be good" Said Harry.

"So he never wanted me?" Asked Aphrodite.

"He didn't want your mother" Said Harry.

"Thanks Harry" I said sarcastically and threw a pillow at his head.

The kids laughed.

"Really?" Asked Harry looking at me.

"You started it with 'he didn't want your mother'" I mocked.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco's POV:

We called Gary to come over. Soon he arrived.

"What can I do for you?" Asked Gary.

"Find out where Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley lives" I said.

"Why Weasley?" Asked my father.

"Because you never no where they are" I said.

"Can I no why?" Asked Gary.

"Hermione and Harry disapparated and I can't find them" I said.

"Okay I will see if I can track them down" Said Gary.

"Thank you" Said my mother.

Gary nodded and left.

"Draco we will find them" Said my mom.

"I hope so" I sighed.

This was going to be a long day.


	6. Problem

No one's POV:

Harry was sitting in the living room while Ginny, Hermione, and the kids were in the yard playing. There was a knock on the door and Harry's investigator came in.

"We have a problem" Said Mitch.

"What?" Asked Harry.

"Draco's investigator is tracking down where you and Ron live" Said Mitch.

"Damn it" Said Harry standing up.

"Don't worry I made it look like you, Ginny, and the kids dropped off the face of the earth" Said Mitch.

"Oh thank god" Harry sighed.

"Yeah your safe now and what about Ron?" Asked Mitch.

"Let them find Ron so it doesn't look obvious" Said Harry with a small smirk.

"Okay I will keep you posted" Said Mitch.

Harry nodded. Mitch left and Harry locked the door and went to the back yard. Harry and the kids live at Sirius's house which he left for Harry.

"Guys come in" Said Harry.

Ginny and Hermione saw he looked alarmed and everyone walked into the house. Harry walked into the living room and started to pace.

"Hermione this is not good" Said Harry.

"What's wrong daddy?" Asked Lily.

"Hermione, Draco hired the investigator to track down where Ron and I live" Said Harry.

"Damn it" Said Hermione.

"I'm calling Ron" Harry grabbed the phone.

Harry dialed Ron's number. Ron answered on the second ring.

"Hello" Said Ron.

"Ron it's me" Said Harry.

"Hey Harry what's going on?" Asked Ron.

"Draco found out about Aphrodite and now he is trying to see if Hermione is staying with you or me, what ever you do if they come do no tell them where I am" Said Harry.

"Okay I promise" Said Ron.

"Thanks I'll see you later" Said Harry.

"Bye" Harry hung up.

Harry turned to Hermione.

"He won't say anything" Said Harry.

Hermione sighed.

"What happens when there private investigator finds out where we live?" Asked Ginny.

"He won't because Mitch made it seem like we dropped off the face of the earth" Harry smirked.

Ginny nodded.

Draco's POV:

We waited for Gary and soon he came.

"Okay we have a problem" Said Gary.

"What's that?" Asked my mom.

"We found out where Ron and his family lives but when I tried to look for Harry, it's like he doesn't exist" Said Gary.

"I have to admit he is smart" I said.

My mom and dad nodded.

"Yeah, apparently he doesn't want anyone to find him or his family" Said Gary.

"Wait! Potter and Weasley both have family?" I asked.

"Yeah" Said Gary.

"Who?" I asked curious.

Gary pulled out a paper.

"Ronald Billus Weasley and his wife Lavender Lucinda Weasley (Brown) they have two children Rose Justine Weasley and Hugo Ronald Weasley. Harry James Potter and his wife Ginerva Molly Potter (Weasley) they have three children James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter" Said Gary.

"Wait, did you say one of Harry's kids was named Albus Severus Potter?" Asked my mom.

"Yes, do you want Ron's address?".

"Yes" I said.

He handed it to me. Hopefully Hermione was with them.


	7. The encounter

Draco's POV:

I went to Ron's house by myself and I knocked on the door. A girl with red hair she looked around 8 years old. She looked like him.

"Is your dad here?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Hold on" She said.

She shut the door and then a couple of seconds later Ron opened the door.

"Draco" Said Ron.

"Ron" I said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Who?" He asked.

"Hermione and Aphrodite" I said annoyed.

"You know about them" He pretended to look shocked.

"Stop being stupid and let me see them" I said.

"There are not here" Said Ron.

Soon a lady who I'm guessing was Lavender and 2 red headed kids I'm guessing are Rose and Hugo came out.

"I'm taking the kids to the park" Said Lavender.

"Okay" Ron smiled.

She walked away from the house with the kids.

"Let me see for myself" I said.

Ron didn't hesitate to let me in. I searched the whole house and nothing. Damn it they must be a Potter's.

"See I told you, they were not here" Said Ron.

"Yeah" I sighed.

He nodded.

"Where does Harry live?" I asked.

"Oh, not telling you" Said Ron walking away.

"Come on!" I kind of shouted.

"No" Said Ron.

"Why not?" I asked making him face me.

"Why should I let you come back into Hermione's life and now Aphrodite's so you can hurt them both!" Shouted Ron.

"I made a mistake when I left Hermione okay!" I shouted back.

"Why did you?" Shouted Ron.  
>"Because Millicent was pregnant!" I shouted.<p>

Ron looked at me.

"You cheated on Hermione" Said Ron.

"Kind of" I said.

"How do you kind of cheat?" Asked Ron.

"Because when Hermione and I got into a fight I went to a bar and got drunk and I slept with Millicent and she ended up pregnant" I replied.

"You have 2 kids" Said Ron.

"Well I did but now I have one" I said.

"How the hell did you go from 2 to 1?" Asked Ron confused.

"Because Millicent was scared to become a mom and I told her we will get threw it, one day when I was a work she called be up crying saying she had a miscarriage. After I proposed to her I found out she aborted it. I was hurt and devastated" I said telling him my sob story.

"You threw everything you had with Hermione away for someone who was from your Slytherin house. Karma really is a bitch" Ron smirked.

I looked at him knowing he wasn't going to tell me where Hermione is.

"Tell Hermione if you see her that we need to talk" I said walking towards the door.

I walked outside and apparated to Malfoy Manor. I walked threw the door and my mom walked over to me when I entered the living room.

"Was she there?" Asked my mom.

"Nope" I said.

"She must be with Harry" Said my dad.

"Yup and he won't tell me where that is" I sighed.

"Draco you will find them" Said my mom.

"Really because I'm beginning to no why Hermione is running from me" I said.

"Why is that?" Asked my dad.

"Because I dumped her for Millicent knowing she was carrying my kid but that didn't end up well did it" I rolled my eyes.

"We'll find her".

Hermione's POV:

Ron came here telling me everything Draco told him.

"I can't believe this" I said.

"Hermione, you really need to talk to him" Said Ginny.

The kids where playing in the living room while I sat here hearing about my ex.

"Tell him what? Everything that happened while he LEFT me?" I used the key word left.

"We know okay, but he needs to meet her and get to know her" Said Harry.

"So what, I'm supposed to tell him that I had a daughter who looks just like him and it makes it hard for me to look at her" I sighed.

"Hermione, if it makes you feel any better I will go with you" Said Harry.

I sat there thinking about it. Do I want Draco in my life, Do I want him in our daughter's life. I was so confused. I looked at my best friend.

"Find but this is how we are going to do it" I told Harry the plan.

He agreed and now I'm going to my ex-lovers house. YAY!.

No one's POV:

Hermione apparated in front of the Malfoy Manor. She knocked on the door and Narcissa Malfoy answered. When Narcissa answered the door she smiled.

"Hermione" She said.

"Narcissa" Hermione replied.

**A/N: Sorry, had to do this to you.**


	8. The Malfoy's meet Aphrodite

No one's POV:

Hermione and Narcissa looked at each other for a few more seconds before Hermione broke the silence.

"I'm here to see him" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Of course" Narcissa opened the door wider.

Hermione walked in and Narcissa led her to the living room.

"Draco you have a visitor" Said Narcissa.

Draco turned to see Hermione.

"Hermione" Draco almost smiled.

"I heard you were looking for me" Said Hermione getting to the point.

"Yeah, I was" Draco told her.

"Go ahead, I'm out in the open, speak" She gestured.

"Why did you run?" Asked Draco.

"That's not the question you wanted to ask" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Fine, I want to be in our daughter's life" Replied Draco.

"Still not the question" Hermione seemed annoyed.

Draco hated that Hermione knew him so well.

"Fine, why didn't you come to me telling me I got you pregnant?" Asked Draco.

"The same reason you never told me you slept with Millicent" Hermione shot back.

"Weasley gave you the whole story?" Asked Draco.

"He gave me enough" Hermione spat.

"Okay yes, I slept with her because I was drunk and I didn't just leave you because she was pregnant I also left because I knew you'd leave!" Draco kind of shouted.

"If you would have told me the whole thing I would have forgave you" Hermione felt like know one knew who she was.

"Like you have an excuse, you never told me you were pregnant" Exclaimed Draco thinking he won.

"I was going to tell you the night you dumped me, I practiced in the mirror for 2 days straight and right when I had the courage to do so, you just left!" Hermione spat.

Draco felt guilty. The doorbell rang and she knew it was Harry. Well she hoped.

"I'll get it" Hermione them walking to the door.

She opened it to see her best friend Harry and her daughter. The plan was for Harry to bring Aphrodite exactly 2 minutes after she went in. They walked inside and she whispered for them to wait there. Hermione walked back into the living room.

"Who was it?" Asked Narcissa.

"The only reason I came here" Replied Hermione.

"Which was?" Asked Draco.

"I wasn't going to come here by myself, so I brought someone" Hermione answered him.

"Who? Harry?" Asked Draco.

"Yes" Replied Hermione.

Draco knew Hermione very well.

"Harry, you can come out now" Said Hermione.

Harry walked into the living room with Aphrodite holding his hand and Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa looked at each other then her. Hermione walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

"That's your dad who loves you very much, go say hi" Hermione whispered.

"Okay" She whispered.

Aphrodite took off full speed to Draco. Draco picked her up and hugged her. He mouthed 'thank you' to Hermione and she nodded. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's waist while Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco where all getting to know about Aphrodite.

**A/N: I got a review from an anonymous person and the reason Draco slept with Millicent was because he was drunk and didn't realize until later, this is just so if you were confused before, you'll know why he did it. Trust me I know that Draco would NEVER sleep with Millicent.**


	9. Spending time with Aphrodite

Draco put Aphrodite back on her feet and sat on his knees.

"So you're my daddy?" Asked Aphrodite.

"Yeah" Said Draco.

"You look like me" She giggled.

"Yes I do" Draco smiled.

Draco got up and looked at Hermione.

"This really means a lot" Said Draco.

"Couldn't keep her from you forever, know matter how hard I tried" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Ha! Very funny" Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione shrugged. They sat there for an hour before Hermione looked at the time.

"We should get going" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Do you have to?" Asked Draco.

"You sound like a kid and yes, someone needs to take a bath and then bed" Exclaimed Hermione looking at Aphrodite.

"Fine" Sighed Aphrodite getting up.

"Can she come back tomorrow?" Asked Draco.

"Mommy, please" Begged Aphrodite.

Hermione looked at Harry then at her daughter.

"Fine" Said Hermione.

"Yay!" Aphrodite smiled.

"Say goodbye" Said Hermione.

Aphrodite said goodbye to Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius. After the goodbyes Hermione, Aphrodite, and Harry left.


	10. The kiss

No one's POV:

It's been a month since Hermione let Draco be apart of Aphrodite's life. Hermione was alone at her house. Draco wanted Aphrodite on the weekends. While Hermione was cleaning there was a knock on her door. Hermione went to answer it to see Draco.

"Where's Aphrodite?" Asked Hermione curious.

"With my parents" Said Draco walking in.

Hermione rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"So you just left her with your parents?" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah" Draco said in a 'duh' voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So why are you here?" Asked Hermione.

"I got bored" Replied Draco sitting on the couch.

Hermione looked at him.

"What?" Asked Draco.

"You're unbelievable" Hermione went into the kitchen.

Draco got up and followed her.

"Okay maybe I am but I had a totally good reason" Exclaimed Draco.

"And what was that reason?" Asked Hermione looking at him.

"Give me 5 minutes to come up with something" Replied Draco.

Hermione grabbed paper towels and threw it at him. Draco looked shocked.

"Hermione Granger using violence, I'm shocked" Draco joked.

"Ha-ha very funny" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco faked gasped.

"What?" Asked Hermione.

"Now the eye rolling, oh my god someone call the police" Draco chuckled.

"Ass" Said Hermione.

"Bitch" Draco said back.

"Dick" Hermione wasn't letting him win.

"Slut" Said Draco.

With that Hermione and Draco kissed and they felt sparks.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I uploaded 2 chapters because the other one was short.**


	11. Someone from the past is back

No one's POV:

Hermione pulled away and looked at what happened.

"Oh my god" Hermione started to pace.

"What?" Asked Draco.

"I can't believe that just happened" Exclaimed Hermione.

"You know you still like me" Draco replied.

"Shut up" Said Hermione.

"Hermione, you weren't the only one who felt something" Exclaimed Draco.

"This can't happen okay, you broke up with me" Hermione reminded him.

"And I made a big mistake" Draco tried to reason with her.

"That's your fault, not mine".

"Really Hermione? Stop pushing people away" Exclaimed Draco.

"I'm not pushing anyone away" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Yes you are, your pushing me away, your in the middle of pushing Aphrodite away, you don't want anyone getting close to you because your afraid" Draco said.

"Fine, maybe I am but that is none of your concern!" Shouted Hermione.

Draco just looked at her.

"Leave" Said Hermione.

"Hermione I'm sorry about everything that happened between us" Draco apologized.

"Go Draco"..

Draco nodded and walked to the door. Draco looked back at Hermione and left. Hermione was so confused and upset. Hermione changed out of her cleaning clothes and into something else. Hermione walked out of the house and walked to the park. While Hermione was walking in the park she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry" Hermione apologized.

"It's okay" He said.

Hermione thought he looked familiar.

"Hermione Granger?" He asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Asked Hermione.

"Cormac McLaggen" Cormac said.

Something in Hermione's head clicked.

"Right, I forgot" Hermione said.

"Yeah" Cormac smiled.

"How are you?" Asked Hermione.

"Good, just got divorced last month but I'm good" Exclaimed Cormac.

"I'm so sorry" Hermione apologized.

"It's okay but how are you?" Asked Cormac.

"Well I'm a single mother" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Wow, where's the father" Asked Cormac curious.

"He's still around but he cheated and left me, so here I am" Hermione smiled.

"How old is you kid?" Asked Cormac.

"Well she is 10" Said Hermione.

"So she will be going to Hogwarts soon?" Replied Cormac.

"Yup, she is excited but she is scared she won't fit in" Hermione shrugged.

"What house is she hoping to be in?" Asked Cormac.

"She wants to be in Gryffindor like me or Ravenclaw" Said Hermione smiling.

"Was her dad in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?" Asked Cromac curious.

"No, he was in Slytherin" Said Hermione a little bit embarrassed.

"Oh, who is her dad?" Asked Cormac still curious.

"Draco Malfoy" Exclaimed Hermione.

Cormac was shocked.

"Wow" Said Cormac.

"Yup" replied Hermione.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Hermione, would you like to have dinner sometime?" Asked Cormac.

Hermione thought for a minute.

"I would love to" Smiled Hermione.

"Great" Cormac replied.

They said there goodbyes and walked there separate ways.


	12. Draco's jealous

_*Sorry but I'm skipping to a month later again*_

No one's POV:

Hermione and Cormac were dating, Draco was jealous and Aphrodite was glad Draco was in her life. Hermione was waiting for Draco to bring Aphrodite home from his house. There was a knock on the door and Hermione answered it. When she did Hermione saw her daughter and ex.

"Hey mommy" Said Aphrodite walking into the house.

"Hi" Said Hermione with a smiled.

"I'm going upstairs" Exclaimed Aphrodite.

Aphrodite walked upstairs and Hermione turned to Draco.

"Want to come in?" Asked Hermione.

"Sure" Replied Draco.

Draco walked in and Hermione shut the door. Draco looked at the new pictures Hermione put in picture frames. Draco smiled at them. Hermione came into the living room. Draco saw a picture with Cormac, Hermione, and Aphrodite. Draco was pissed now.

"What? Is Cormac taking my place now?" Asked Draco looking at Hermione.

"What?" Asked Hermione.

Draco took the picture off the shelf and showed it to her.

"Draco, he can't replace you as Aphrodite's father" Exclaimed Hermione.

"What about you? Can he replace me as your lover?" Asked Draco putting the picture back and turning to Hermione.

"Draco, he already has" Replied Hermione.

"Hermione open your eyes and see that Cormac was using you, he just wants to get into your pants!" Shouted Draco.

"Like you did!" Hermione shouted.

Draco looked at Hermione.

"Just leave" Said Hermione not wanting to hear him.

"Hermione-" Draco got cut off.

"Now Draco" Hermione was pissed.

Draco nodded and walked out the front door. Damn he screwed up big time and he knew it. When Draco left Hermione looked at the picture of how happy she was with Cormac. Aphrodite came downstairs and looked at Hermione.

"Mama" Said Aphrodite.

Hermione snapped out of her trance and looked at her daughter.

"Yes hunny?" Asked Hermione.

"I agree with daddy" Said Aphrodite.

Hermione was shocked.


	13. End

*Continuing where we left off*

Hermione was still shocked to say the least.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Daddy really does miss you mama" Replied Aphrodite.

"I'm not talking about this" Said Hermione walking into the kitchen.

Aphrodite followed her.

"Mama you know you still love papa" Exclaimed Aphrodite.

"Just go upstairs and we will talk about this later" Hermione said looking at her.

"Mom, you know that you love him" Said Aphrodite ignoring her comment.

"Aphrodite! Go upstairs!" Hermione yelled.

Aphrodite knew her mother was stubborn. She nodded at her mother and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs. Hermione leaned on the counter and sighed. She loved Draco but was she ready to forgive him after all these years of being devastated to why Draco left her.

*1 hour later*

Aphrodite was sleeping because she had a fun day with her father. Hermione was downstairs sitting there watching television when there was a knock on the door. Hermione answered it to see Cormac.

"Hey" Said Hermione.

"Hey" Cormac smiled.

Hermione let him in and sighed. She invited him over so they could talk. They went into the kitchen.

"So what did you need?" Asked Cormac.

"Just needed to talk to you" Said Hermione.

"Okay, about what?" Asked Cormac.

Hermione sighed and started to talk.

"Do you even feel anything between us?" Asked Hermione.

Cormac looked down.

"At first I did but then know" Cormac was being honest.

"That's how I am" Replied Hermione.

"Can we still be friends?" Asked Cormac.

"Sure" Hermione smiled.

Hermione and Cormac hugged and Cormac started walking to the door before he turned around.

"If I was you, I would go after him" Cormac smiled and left.

Hermione sighed.

…

Hermione knocked on the door. She waited patiently for the door to open. When it did and it revealed Draco, Hermione kissed him and he didn't waist anytime kissing back. Hermione pulled away and looked at him.

"It's always been you" Said Hermione.

"Like wise" Draco smiled.

*7 years later*

Hermione and Draco ended up getting married and having 2 more kids after Aphrodite. Aphrodite is 17 and she was sorted into Gryffindor house. Draco and Hermione had twins. A girl and a boy, the girl was born first and they named her Bristol Katherine Malfoy and her twin brother's name is Draco Lucius Malfoy JR. They are 4. Draco JR. looks like Draco while Bristol looks like Hermione. Draco and Hermione could have never been happier.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the support.**


End file.
